Ties That Break, Ties That Bind
by la da da
Summary: A new year at Hogwarts...a new Minister of Magic. Not everthing is as it seems. Harry must confront his internal demons before he can confront the external.
1. The End of Privet Drive

A/N: I don't own this stuff. The stuff I write is a combination of my own theories/stories and stuff JKR has hinted at… so please, enjoy.

Chapter 1: The End of Privet Drive

Harry tried to keep the scratching of his quill on the paper as minimal as possible. But trying to write three separate letters as fast as he could was _not_ an easy task. Harry had been cooped up at Four Privet Drive for four weeks now, and Lord Voldemort was still on the loose. Aunt Petunia knew what would happen if Harry left this house, however. Harry's mother, Lily, died protecting her son. Her blood, the same blood that runs through Aunt Petunia, is part of a powerful spell that has kept Harry safe for sixteen years. Harry paused, and quickly reread his letter. Harry couldn't tell Ron anything specific, or ask any specific questions, because Harry wasn't sure who might intercept the letter. He was also sending a letter to Hermione, which was nearly identical to Ron's. His last letter, however, was a bit different.

Normally this letter would be going to Sirius Black, Harry's godfather. But Sirius had died last June, fighting Death Eaters in the Ministry of Magic. This next letter Harry was sending to Professor Lupin. After Sirius had died, Lupin stepped in as Harry's unofficial guardian. Harry missed Sirius desperately, and couldn't help but blame himself for his death. If Harry hadn't been so keen and willing to break school rules to talk to him, maybe none of this would have happened.

But it _did_ happen, Harry told himself. Tying the pieces of parchment to Hedwig's leg, he let her out and watched her soar into the moonlight. And now, all Harry could do was wait. Harry checked the clock on his bedside table. _12:05. _Harry's heart jumped. He had been sixteen for nearly five minutes and he hadn't even known it. Humming the birthday song to himself, Harry picked the lock on his bedroom door and slowly crept downstairs, being careful not to step on the creaky step at the bottom of the stairs. Harry got himself a glass of water and a piece of cake from the fridge. It wasn't his cake, it was Dudley's. Dudley has just won the Super-Heavyweight title in boxing, and Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon decided to celebrate this win as often as they could.

The bushes outside rustled, and Harry's ears perked up like a dog. He dropped his glass and plate into the sink, and moved towards the window. He looked out, and saw nothing. But he had heard _something_. Maybe all this talk of Lord Voldemort's return was turning Harry crazy, or even worse, just like Mad-Eye Moody. Harry sighed, figuring it was just the wind, and turned around. It was probably another member of the Order checking up on him. Harry had seen them everywhere since the end of the term. He saw Tonks wink at him while she walked by, pretending to walk a dog. Kingsley Shacklebolt came to the door pretending to be a door-to-door salesmen, and even asked Harry how he was doing before Aunt Petunia came to the door and shut it in Kinsley's face. Professor McGonagall came, even though she was in her Animagus form, a cat. Harry even thought he saw Professor Dumbledore himself, but the second Harry tried to do a double-take he was gone.

The bushes outside rustled again, but this time, Harry was positive it wasn't the wind. He took his wand out from his back pocket and was in ready position in case anyone unwanted showed up. Harry wasn't exactly sure what he was going to do if someone unwanted showed up. He couldn't perform any magic, he was still underage for another year. He had already broken the Decree for Underage Wizardry three times already, but he hadn't gone into any serious trouble. Harry yawned. Maybe it was time to get back to bed. No, he couldn't. Someone was outside, and he had to find out who. He crept up to the window again, and looked straight down. No one was there.

"What are you doing up?" Harry turned around at Aunt Petunia's voice. "And _why on earth_ is your- your wand out? Your not allowed to use magic!"

Harry didn't feel like explaining jumpiness to Aunt Petunia. "I was just cleaning it off a bit. I wasn't going to use it, I swear." Aunt Petunia gave her nephew an eagle eye. Harry put his wand back and started to head upstairs.

"I think I'll just turn in, then. Good night." Harry heard Aunt Petunia sigh as he walked back to his bedroom, shut the door, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, Harry paid an owl for _The Daily Prophet_. He threw it on his bed, wondering if he should read it or not. Last summer the made Harry a standing joke. This summer, well, Harry still hadn't bothered to read it cover to cover. He glanced at the front cover, and saw a picture of Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic. Curious, Harry picked up the newspaper from his bed, and gasped when he read the headline.

Cornelius Fudge Overrun from the Ministry; Replacement Appointed Immediately 

_Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic for the past sixteen years, has been overrun from the Ministry of Magic. Citing ignorance to the return of He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named and various other oversights, including the appointment of Dolores Jane Umbridge as High Inquisitor to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Fudge came into work to find his office packed already for him. _

_"It is with great regret that I leave this post which I have had for many years," Fudge said. "I do not wish to leave in such a time of trouble and need, but I have no other choice. Thank you." Fudge has since disappeared since this last statement._

_The Ministry of Magic has now appointed a new Minister. Instead of appointing someone within the Ministry, they have chosen someone entirely new altogether. Roman Validus Conall, the Head of the Department of International Relations in the United States of America. Originally born in London, Conall moved to the United States after graduating from Durmstrang. He and his wife, Zenia, have three children. Aletta, 21, Ajax, 18, and Vega, 16._

_"I am thoroughly excited about this position," Conall said, speaking from his new home in Bath. "I plan on promoting unity throughout the wizarding community." While Aletta and Ajax have both accepted positions in the ministry of Magic, in the Deparments of International Relations and Quidditch respectively, Vega will start her 6th year at Hogwarts._

Harry couldn't believe what he had just read. Fudge gone, a new person, from the United States no less, was coming in to take his spot. Harry wanted to get out of Privet Drive now more than ever.

Three days had passed since Harry first sent out his three letters. And for three days, Harry spent them restless in his room, eager to question someone- anyone, about the happenings at the Ministry of Magic. That night, Harry had his chance.

The doorbell rang at a quarter to seven. Harry had just finished the dishes, and thought nothing of it. It was probably one of Dudley's friends. Tonight, they would probably be heading out and beating up little kids again. It was their favorite summer pastime. Except tonight was different. Harry heard Aunt Petunia scream and Uncle Vernon run to the door.

"Who is it, Petunia?" Uncle Vernon asked. Harry sprinted to the front door, where he saw Tonks. This time, her hair was neon pink, and she was wearing torn jeans and a ratty t-shirt. Tonks pushed her way through Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia and looked at Harry.

"Happy late Birthday, Harry. I would've sent you something, but I wasn't sure if it would get here," Tonks said. She put her hand on Harry's shoulder. She turned back to the Dursleys, who were utterly horrified someone looking like Tonks had set foot in their living room.

"I'll be taking Harry, then. Thanks," Tonks said. "Come on, Harry. Let's go pack your things."

Smiling widely, Harry led Tonks up to his room. It was still as messy as it was last summer when she came with the order to get him. Spellbooks and school robes were thrown aimlessly around Harry's room.

"We must hurry, Harry. Everyone else is waiting outside. We haven't got long," Tonks said. With a flick of her wand, Harry's trunk had packed itself. After muttering _"Locomotor trunk", _Harry, Tonks, and Harry's trunk were on their way downstairs. At the sight of magic being done, Petunia gasp and threw her hands over Dudley's eyes.

"Where in the bloody hell are you taking him?" Uncle Vernon asked rudely. He stood in front of the doorway.

"Out of the way, Dursley, or I'll give you a tail to match the one your son had. Yeah, didn't think I'd know about that one, did ya?" Tonks said. This was enough to make Uncle Vernon move. Harry couldn't help but laughing.

"He'll be home next summer, don't worry. We'll keep him safe!" Tonks said. She laughed as the door closed behind them.

Harry was in shock. "That was brilliant." Tonks smiled. A few seconds later, the "everyone else" Tonks was speaking of began to show themselves. There was Professor Moody, of course, and Professor Lupin on his right. Lupin looked as worse as ever. His robes didn't get shabbier, but his hair got grayer, and his face was beginning to thin out. In front of Lupin and Moody were Fred and George. Harry had forgotten they were out of school now. Harry laughed to himself. Of course they were out of school. How could he forget how they left?

Fred and George put a swamp in the third floor corridor, then when they were about to be punished by Dolores Umbridge, Fred and George called for their brooms and left the castle, receiving a hero's good-bye. Harry should have figured they were going to join the order, they've been wanting to since last summer. To the left of Fred and George were Dedalus Diggle, Kingsley Shacklebot, and Harry's Transfiguration teacher, Professor McGonagall.

"The muggles give you any trouble, Tonks?" Moody asked. Tonks shook her head no, changing her hair color in the process. Her hair was now dark brown, long, and straight.

"Good. Kingsley's got us a car from the Ministry, so you won't be flying this time. We've got Fred, George, and Kingsley on their brooms, they'll cover us. I want everyone to keep their wand out at all times. Harry, have your Firebolt out. In case we get caught by Death Eaters, I want you to jump from the car and fly to your left. We have the rest of the Weasleys waiting to take over.

"Wands out? Got your broom, Harry? Alright, let's go." With the flick of a wand, a car appeared out of nowhere. Moody got into the driver's seat, and Diggle sat in the passenger seat. Moody wanted Harry in the middle, where he was less susceptible to being hit. So Lupin crawled in, then Harry, then Tonks. Behind them was McGonagall. Harry saw red sparks fly from the skyline. Fred, George, and Kingsley kicked up on their brooms. They hovered about twenty feet in the air. Moody pushed in a knob from the dashboard, and Harry saw the car was now invisible. A moment later, Harry felt himself being jerked up into the air. He turned around and watched Four Privet Drive as it became smaller and smaller, and in no time at all it was lost in the twinkle of lights.

"It's been a lonely summer without you. Welcome back, Harry," Lupin said, smiling. He was surveying the skies for anything unusual.

"Thanks," Harry said quietly.

"Ron's already at Grimmauld Place. Hermione should be there when we return, she wasn't there when we left, though," Tonks said.

"We're going back to Grimmauld Place?" Harry asked uncertainly. He wasn't sure if he wanted to go back. Sirius had lived there, and everything was going to remind him of Sirius. Actually, Harry was _absolutely _positive he didn't want to go back.

"Now now, Harry. Don't worry. We've finally gotten that dreadful picture of Mrs. Black off the wall and the Black Family tapestry is removed," Lupin said.

"If Kreacher is there, I'm going to kill him," Harry said. "I'm going to kill him, even if I do break the decree underage wizardry again. He had Sirius killed, I'm going to-"

"That's enough, Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall spoke up from the back seat. "Kreacher is no longer in Grimmauld Place." Harry could detect a hint of sadness in her voice. Sirius had, after all, been a student of hers, not to mention another member of the Order.

Harry breathed a small sigh of relief. The car became silent again. Harry looked out the window, and saw Fred, or maybe it was George, he couldn't tell, holding out his wand and looking for anything unusual. Harry wished he could rime a broomstick again, it had been so long since he had.

"We'll be there in ten minutes," Moody announced from the front seat.

"Er, Professor Moody?" Harry asked. Harry felt Moody's eye swirl back to him. "Since we're only ten minutes from Grimmauld Place, do you think you could stop and I could maybe ride my broom the rest of the way back? I've been in Privet Drive all summer and I just thought that maybe-"

"Absolutely not," Moody said. "There's too much of a risk."

"But what if I fly in front of the car? Fred and George can stay on both sides of me, and Kingsley can lead me there," Harry pleaded.

"Oh let him out, Mad-Eye. It isn't going to hurt anything. He's an excellent flier, he'll be fine," Tonks said in an annoyed voice.

Harry saw Lupin give Moody a look, and grumbling something under his breath, Harry felt the car slow down. Fred, George, and Kingsley slowed down too, and Fred flew over to the window.

"What's going on?" Fred asked.

"Potter's going to fly the rest of the way home. You take his right, keep him in your sight at all times, do you hear me, Weasley?" Moody growled. Fred nodded. Harry turned around and grabbed his Firebolt from the back seat. He was sure McGonagall gave him a smile. Harry climbed up on the roof of the car with a little help from Tonks. He kicked off hard from the roof, and soon he was in the air. Harry hadn't felt this good in a long time. He turned around and gave the thumbs up sign to Lupin, who smiled.

It was cold- really cold- up in the air, but Harry didn't care. This was his life, his passion, the only thing that kept him sane. Harry couldn't stop himself from smiling. He heard Kingsley shout they were going to start their descent, and in no time at all, Harry had touched down in front of Grimmauld Place.

Moody was the first one out of the car. "Into the house, before anyone sees you. Forget your trunk, Tonks'll get that." Moody shoved Harry into the door. The hallway was bright, much unlike how it was when Harry first set foot in here. It seemed as though the order had really worked hard on this place. It looked inhabitable.

"Oh Harry, I'm so glad you're here!" Mrs. Weasley cried. He ran over to him and gave him a great big hug. "No problems coming over?"

"None at all, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said. "Where are-"

"Upstairs. They've been waiting for you."

Harry ran upstairs and into the bedroom he had shared with Ron last summer. Hermione and Ginny were laying stomach down on the bed, reading something obviously very funny. Ron was reading a Quidditch book. Hermione looked up and smiled.

"Harry! I'm so glad you're here!" she said. She got off the bed and gave him a hug.

"I was wondering when you'd get here, Harry. Mum's really cleaned up the house, you should see it," Ron said. Hermione elbowed Ron in the stomach. "That is, if you want to."

"Maybe later. I'm starving, when's dinner?" Harry said, hastily changing the subject.

As if she was reading his mind, Harry heard Mrs. Weasley call "DINNER TIME!" and the four went downstairs. An odd assortment of chairs were around the table. Harry was surprised to see Professor McGonagall was staying for dinner; she never stayed last summer.

"You look too thin, Harry. Here, take more. We have lots," Mrs. Weasley said, shoving more mashed potatoes on his plate. "What on earth those muggles are feeding you, I have no idea."

"Here, Harry, this arrived for you today," Lupin said, shoving an envelope at Harry. Harry looked at him skeptically. He gave Ron and Hermione matching envelopes.

"Oh no, O.W.L. results!" Hermione cried. She dropped the mug of butterbeer she had been drinking. She ripped open her letter and Ron craned his neck over to see what she received.

"Oh no, I got an 'EE' in Defense Against the Dark Arts," Hermione said.

"But you got 'Outstanding' in everything else, including potions. I'm hoping just to pass that bloody class," Ron said. "But come off it, Hermione. You were worried about nothing."

"Well, let's see what you got, then," Hermione said. Ron opened his letter, and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked.

"Didn't get an O.W.L in Divination," Ron said. "But who cares? That class was bloody worthless. What about you, Harry?"

Harry, who hadn't opened his letter yet, looked up at Ron. "I dunno, haven't opened it yet."

"Open it, Harry. The sooner you know the sooner you stop worrying," Hermione said.

"Worrying? Who said anything about worrying?" Ron said. Hermione shot him a look.

"Harry, I'm sure you did fine. If your anything like your father, which I must say you are, there's nothing to be worried about," Lupin said. Harry cracked a small smile. He tore open his letter, his heart pounding.

"Well, what's it say?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked up at Professor McGonagall. "It looks like your well on your way to your career goal, Mr. Potter," she said with a wink. Harry smiled. Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed the piece of parchment from Harry's hands.

Hermione let out a small scream. "Harry this is wonderful! _Charms, 'Exceeds Expectations. Defense Against the Dark Arts, 'Outstanding'. Transfiguration, 'Exceeds Expectations', Potions 'Outstanding. Care of Magical Creatures, 'Outstanding'. Divination, 'Acceptable.' Herbology, 'Exceeds Expecations'"_

"How on earth did I get an 'outstanding' in Potions?" Harry said.

"I myself am wondering the same thing, Mr. Potter," came a voice behind Harry. Harry dropped the flask of butterbeer he was holding. Professor Snape, who never stayed to eat with the Order, was here, during dinner time.

"Professor Snape," Harry acknowledged. He turned back around in his seat and began eating again.

"Severus, won't you stay and eat?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I would be delighted, Minerva, thank you," Professor Snape said. The table became oddly quieter. Harry, Ron, and Hermione put away their O.W.L. results and ate in silence.

"So, Severus, how are things going at-?" Kingsley asked.

"This is _not_ the time," Mrs. Weasley said sternly. "I don't want the children to hear this."

"Well, Mr. Potter certainly has a knack of knowing things he shouldn't, Molly," Professor Snape said, his dark eyes drawing on Harry. "I daresay he'll find out sooner or later, if he's _anything _like his father."

Harry's breathing began to get heavier, but he didn't open his mouth. He continued eating, even when Hermione kicked him under the table.

_He's trying to provoke you_, Harry thought to himself. _Don't let him get to you, especially with Professor McGonagall here_. Harry couldn't bear to think what McGonagall would do if she watched her student and a fellow teacher get into a fight at the dinner table.

"So, Ginny, who are the new Gryffindor prefects?" Harry asked, trying to change the subject.

"I'm not sure yet, we haven't gotten the letters yet," Ginny said, going slightly red.

"I hope it's you," Hermione said.

The conversation at the table became stagnant. Perhaps it was Professor Snape's appearance, or maybe no one felt like talking. Harry idly played with his fork, thinking of Sirius.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Lupin asked from across the table. "You've been oddly quiet since you got here."

"I don't want to be here," Harry said simply. "It reminds me too much of Sirius. Now…I know what he must've felt like, cooped up in this place."

"He died a hero's death, Harry. It's how he would've wanted to go," Lupin said quietly.

"Yeah well, maybe it could've been a little later in life. Maybe if I hadn't been so-" Harry threw down his fork.

"Nobody blames you, Harry," Lupin said.

"Perhaps if Mr. Potter wasn't so nosy-" Professor Snape started. Harry stood up. Of course Professor Snape was referring to the Occlumency lessons Harry received for a short while. Professor Snape discontinued them after Harry took a little trip into his Pensieve.

"Maybe if you weren't so keen on finally getting revenge on Sirius he'd still be here a free man! You let Peter Pettigrew away in the Shrieking Shack! And who brought Voldemort back? Pettigrew!"

Snape stood up, his right hand oddly close to wear his wand was. "Maybe if you weren't so eager to know everything the Dark Lord wouldn't have gotten into your mind."

"So, still referring to your old master as the Dark Lord?" Harry taunted. He had waited too long for moment to come. Harry was finally getting everything out onto the table.

"How dare you?" Snape asked.

"Alright, that's enough!" Mrs. Weasley finally stood up. "You're acting like four year olds. Your behavior is disgusting. I expected better out of the both of you. Harry, apologize."

Harry turned around and stared at Mrs. Weasley. She crossed her arms, and her lips looked somewhat similar to Professor McGonagall's when she was extremely mad or irritated.

Harry stared at Snape. "I apologize."

"I'm sure you do, Potter. Don't bring that attitude to class, or I'll have you kicked out faster than you can say 'Auror'," Snape replied. Snape obviously knew of Harry's ambition to be an Auror. With one last drink of butterbeer, Professor Snape strode out of Grimmauld Place, his black robes flailing behind him. The table was quiet.

Fred spoke up. "Desert, anyone?"


	2. Calming Down

Chapter 2: Calming Down

After his outburst with Professor Snape, Harry marched straight up to his room and slammed the door shut. He was half-waiting to hear the shrieks of Mrs. Black's portrait, but then Harry realized it had already been taken down. Harry paced the room, thinking of what he could do next. He had already alienated a teacher, and term hadn't even started yet. Harry could find his own place. Dumbledore could bewitch it so nobody could find him, another Fidelis charm. Ron could be the secret keeper and maybe even move in with him.

But Harry was hardly 16. Sirius himself was 17 when he got a place of his own, a year older than Harry. And Sirius wasn't being hunted down by the most feared wizard alive. That plan was worthless. Sighing, Harry went to his trunk, which Tonks must've put there sometime before dinner. Harry rummaged through it, not sure exactly what he was looking for. He pulled out an old spellbook. Flicking through it, Harry threw it aside when he realized this was from his first year at Hogwarts. It was elementary wand use and some charms. Harry was way past this now. Harry laid back on his bed, staring at the ceiling. A knock came at Harry's door.

"It's open," Harry said dully. Professor Lupin came in, followed by Professor McGonagall. She shut the door behind her. Harry didn't want to listen to what Lupin had to say. He didn't want to listen to what _anyone_ had to say.

"Harry…" Lupin said quietly. He sat on the edge of Harry's bed, McGonagall sat on the edge of Ron's.

"I don't want to hear it. I'll never trust Snape, never," Harry said, not daring to look either of them in the eye.

"Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall began, "Professor Snape may have a certain dislike for you father, and perhaps for you," (Harry snorted loudly at this comment) "but he is, and will forever remain, on our side."

Harry couldn't help but smirk. "Oh please, Professor, but he almost makes Umbridge look like a cute kitten." Harry half expected Professor McGonagall to cringe at the sound of her name, but alas, she didn't. She turned to Professor Lupin.

"Harry, we must discuss your behavior tonight at the dinner table," Lupin said with a sigh.

"Harry, even for you, that was quite inappropriate," Professor McGonagall said disapprovingly. Harry noticed she wasn't using his surname anymore, he must be in trouble.

"Professor, I realize when you're Head of House you sometimes tend to favor certain students, but he takes it to an entirely new level!"

"I try my best, Mr. Potter, to ensure that all my students are treated equally and fairly, even those who are not in Gryffindor. But even I fail, too," Professor McGonagall said soothingly. "I must say, I've fallen off the wagon over the years. I pride the Quidditch players the most."

"Professor, I hope you don't mind me saying this, but you are stern with your students. Even the ones in Gryffindor _and_ on the Quidditch team. He…he _hates_ his students that don't have the 'privilege' of being in Slytherin," Harry said. "The things he does to me during class…he does it all on purpose! Vanishing charms on my potions…you should see him during Quidditch season."

"Harry, Severus would have taken a certain disliking to you no matter what. James made his life a living hell throughout Hogwarts, and I'm sure the fact that James saved his life isn't helping things either," Professor Lupin said. Harry wasn't sure if this was supposed to make him feel better or not. "I suppose you being a spitting image of your father really isn't in your favor."

"I'm tired of it," Harry said. "I thought…I thought him being in the Order would help things. But I wonder if it didn't make them worse." Harry was positive Professor McGonagall gave him a look of pity.

"I'm sure he's just looking out for himself, Harry. He defied You-Know-Who at his own great, personal risk. That isn't exactly looked up upon, you know," Lupin said. He was right. Professor Snape was in a lot of danger too.

"But he isn't exactly #1 on Voldemort's hit list, now is he? He hasn't been tailed, his whereabouts of every hour of every day aren't being tracked by some random member of the Order," Harry replied sharply.

"No, but if Voldemort gets ahold of him, Harry, he is as good as dead," Professor Lupin said, with a certain amount of dread in his voice. Harry didn't wish death upon anyone, no, just as Professor Dumbledore said, there are much worse things than death.

"I don't want him to die," Harry forced himself to say. "He's treated me like some sort of bad guy since the first day of Potions class."

"He has pains in his past too, Harry. You're not the only one with demons, inside and out," Professor Lupin said.

"But he has to take out his pain and frustration on everyone else?" Harry asked.

"Even the best can let their emotions run rampant. It's the only way he knows how to express himself," Lupin replied. "Remember when you blew up your aunt?"

Harry smiled. "She deserved it." Harry thought he saw Professor McGonagall smile too.

"Mr. Potter, if Professor Dumbledore trusts him, you can trust him, too. I can assure you, Severus Snape is as harmful to you as I am," Professor McGonagall said.

"We'll see about that, once N.E.W.T. Transfiguration and Potions start up," Harry said with a grin. Professor McGonagall grinned back.

"I must be going, Albus expects a report any minute now. Take care of him, won't you, Remus?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"You have my word, Minerva."

"Professor, I'm glad to see- you know, that you're better and everything. I wasn't sure entirely-"

"Thank you, Potter." And with that, Professor McGonagall vanished.

Harry looked at Lupin, almost with a look of pity in his eyes. "Professor, what's going to happen now? He's back, he's really back. Fudge is- wait, Fudge is _gone_! I'd forgotten to ask you about that. What happened? What about this Conall guy? Does he know Voldemort is back?"

"Calm down, Harry, calm down! There's no way we'll let you travel to Diagon Alley, even though most of Voldemort's Death Eaters are still in Azkaban. Molly will buy your school things. The Order will accompany you to Platform Nine and Three Quarters, and maybe even on the train," Lupin explained.

"And Fudge? What's going on at the Ministry of Magic?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Everyone voted him out of office, once they realized Voldemort was back," Lupin explained. "Roman Conall, he's a nice fellow. Wouldn't want to cross him, but he seems like just the person we need. Especially in a time like this. Things are going to get more dangerous, you'll see Harry. Your safety is our number one priority." Harry gave Lupin an exasperated look.

"Will I ever be normal, Professor?" Harry asked.

Lupin gave Harry a weak smile. "You're a wizard, Harry. You'll never be normal. Now why don't you come downstairs, Molly has made some delicious looking apple pie I've been dying to try." Lupin made a motion to do the door, and Harry, realizing his defeat, got up and walked downstairs with Lupin.

Everyone seemed to have forgotten about Harry's outburst, and even if they hadn't, Harry was positive Mrs. Weasley told them not to say anything. Helping himself to a large piece of apple pie, Harry sat between Hermione and Ron.

"This pie's really good, Harry," Hermione said in between bites. Ron, who was too busy eating his apple pie to answer, nodded in agreement.

"Was I really out of line, guys? I mean with Snape-?" Harry asked. Ron put down his fork, and Hermione followed in pursuit.

"He did provoke you," Ron said.

"But the Dark Lord comment was a little out of hand," Hermione said. Harry nodded.

"I still don't trust him. No matter what Dumbledore or McGonagall or even Lupin say, I'll never trust him."

"And nobody expects you to, Harry. I don't trust him either," Hermione said soothingly.

"Nobody else in my family does either. But if we can't trust Dumbledore's judgement, who _can_ we trust?" Ron said, finishing off his apple pie.

Nobody said anything. As if a Sleeping Spell was placed on everyone, yawns were heard and slowly, everyone filed upstairs into bed. It was only Harry, Lupin, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen.

"I was hoping to get you alone, Harry," Lupin said quietly. "There's something you need to see." He pulled out a piece of parchment from his robes, and handed it to Harry. Harry took it, giving Lupin a quizzing look as he did so. "It seems Sirius left you most of his possessions before his death."

Harry stared down at the piece of parchment Lupin just handed him, in complete shock. "But I- _seriously?_"

Lupin nodded. "You and I are splitting the Black family fortune, which by the looks of it, seems to be quite a chunk of money. I've already had your portion transferred to your vault. And then of course, Grimmauld Place is yours now, too. I hope you'll continue letting us use it as Headquarters."

"Yeah, absolutely. Of course."

"And it will provide a home for you after Hogwarts, if you don't-" Lupin stopped. "Maybe another time." Harry thought Lupin's abrupt stop was weird, but didn't want to ask any questions about it. "Good, now that _that _has been settled. I thought I should explain Kreacher's- er, abrupt departure."

"She isn't with Bellatrix Lestrange, is she?" Harry asked.

"No, absolutely not. That would have devastated the Order. I hope you don't tell Hermione what really happened, she'd be devastated. We told her Kreacher got too old and he died in his sleep. Well, from what we saw, he got a little, er, too close to Buckbeak," Lupin said with an odd smile on his face.

Harry smirked. "Serves him right."

Lupin stood up. "You should probably head to bed, Harry. You'll be needing your rest." Harry nodded, and walked his way up the dark stairs into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Dinner Beatings

Chapter 3: Dinner Beatings

Several weeks had past since Harry was first rushed out of Privet Drive. He had hardly been allowed out of Grimmauld Place, and when he was, he was surrounded by more people than anyone could ever imagine. Harry, of course, argued this, wanting to be alone with his friends. Voldemort wasn't going to attack him in broad daylight, he never had before. And besides, most of his Death Eaters were still in Azkaban.

One particular morning, however, Harry was going to be let out of Grimmauld Place.

"The new Minister of Magic wants you over for dinner, Harry," Mrs. Weasley explained, panting as tried to bewitch a paintbrush to paint the wall in the drawing room.

"He wants me over for dinner? Why?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure. Professor Dumbledore dropped off the message early this morning. He and Professor McGonagall will accompany you to Bath. They'll be here no later than 5:30 tonight," Mrs. Weasley said. Harry nodded, and returned to the kitchen.

Before Harry knew it, 5:30 had come faster than Harry thought. Mrs. Weasley ironed his best clothes, and thought it would make a nice impression if he wore his Gryffindor robes. Professor McGonagall smiled at this when she and Dumbledore saw this. Harry knew Professor McGonagall couldn't help but show off she had Potter in her House.

"Keep an eye out, alright Harry?" Moody warned. "If something happens to Dumbledore and McGonagall…"

Tonks cut him off. "Stop being so hopeful, Mad-Eye!"

"Keep your eyes and ears open, alright? This is breeding time for Death Eaters." Harry nodded, and left with his two Professors.

"Er…Professor Dumbledore? I can't Apparate yet, so how are we getting there?" Harry asked. He looked into the old man's twinkled eyes.

"I thought about a Portkey, but considering the events that happened two summers ago, I thought better of it. Floo powder is too dangerous for you now, Harry. We'll take the Knight Bus."

Harry groaned. Dumbledore stuck out his wand, and in no time at all, the big, double decker bus was waiting in front of them. Stan Shunpike, the conductor, stepped off and began to read his card.

But when he opened his mouth to begin, Professor Dumbledore put a hand up. "There is no need, Mr. Shunpike, thank you."

"'Ey, I know you! Your 'Arry-"

"Don't even say it," Harry warned. Stan straightened up, and three wizards boarded the bus. They sat down in armchairs near the end of the bus.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Professor?" Harry asked, already starting to feel slightly sick, even though the bus had not yet started to move. Professor McGonagall seemed to have the same sentiments as her pupil, though she didn't show it.

With a bang, the bus began to move. Harry was thrown against the back of the bus. Professor Dumbledore seemed to be enjoying the ride quite nicely, as he pulled out a newspaper and began to read it. Before Harry could ask him how he able to manage this, the bus took a left turn, and Harry was thrown against the left side of the bus. The bus stopped abruptly, and Harry was thrown forward out of his seat. He stood up shakily, eyeing Professor Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall looked as if she was about to get sick. Without warning, the bus shot forward again, and Harry flew against the back of the bus. Slowly climbing to his seat, Harry held on for dear life. Half an hour later, (even though it seemed like an eternity to Harry and Professor McGonagall), the bus stopped, and Dumbledore stood up.

"Well, this our stop. Thank you Stan, it was a wonderful ride," Dumbledore said brightly.

"Oh who does he think he's kidding?" Professor McGonagall said. Harry looked up at her and smiled. The three stepped off the bus, and they found themselves in front of a large, sprawling manor.

Aside from being abnormally large in nature, the manor had vast grounds. Though it was getting dark, Harry saw what looked like part of a Quidditch pitch. Large amounts of forest surrounded the back of the house. Harry thought he saw two people flying around on brooms, throwing around what he thought was a Quaffle. Harry smiled, remembering his own experiences playing Quidditch. He couldn't wait to play again. Dumbledore rapped the large owl knocker on the door. The door opened, and a house-elf answered. Harry smirked, imaging Hermione's reaction.

"Masters are in the living room. This way please," the house-elf said. He was much smaller than the other house-elves he knew. Harry followed him into a living room, which contained a piano bewitched to play by itself, several large couches, and a coffee table. The man sitting on the coffee table stood up immediately. His (what Harry thought, and was correct) wife followed in suit.

"Albus Dumbledore! How wonderful to see you again," the man said. He was tall, taller than Harry thought he would be. His brown hair was graying, but Harry could tell what it's natural color was. He was well built, wearing the finest of robes. His eyes were dark brown, but oddly enough, seemed soothing to Harry. His wife, Harry thought, was beautiful for her age. She was tall, slender, and had long brown hair also. However tonight it was pulled back, and she was wearing robes of dark blue, which suited her eye color, which was also dark blue.

"Minerva McGonagall, always a pleasure," the Minister said, kissing her hand. She blushed bright red. The Minister turned to Harry.

"Mr. Harry Potter," he said, surveying the young man before him, "I can't tell you how excited to meet the person who is quite possibly the reason our entire wizarding world is still in exsistance." Harry blushed just like Professor McGonagall. Harry felt a loss for words. Harry looked at Professor Dumbledore. He winked.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Minister," Harry said, extending his hand. The Minister took it and shook it. He put a hand on Harry's back, and led him into the dining room.

"Please, have a seat, Harry. I'm sure you're starved," the Minister said. Harry took a seat, and to his satisfaction, Dumbledore and McGonagall sat on each side of him. There were three seats across the table from Harry, while the Minister and his wife took both ends of the table.

A few minutes later, a woman came hurrying in, not even bothering to take off her traveling cloak. Harry took this as being Aletta. She was very pretty, taking most of her mother's looks. Long, dark brown hair, tall, and slender.

"Sorry I'm late. Got held up at the Ministry. Luxembourg is throwing a fit about Switzerland again. Apparently some wild animals are being bred on the border and escaping into Switzerland. I'll probably have to go and sort it out sometime this week," she said.

"Aletta darling, I'd like you to meet our guests. Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts, and of course, _Harry Potter_."

Aletta's eyes did the familiar flick up towards Harry's scar, and she smiled mischievously. "You're a regular hero in the Ministry, Harry."

Before Harry could think of anything to say, the Minister's wife, Zenia, broke the silence.

"Where on _earth _are Ajax and Vega? I told them to quit playing Quidditch an hour ago…" Zenia stood up in her seat. Before she had a chance to find them, Harry heard a door slam shut and two people begin to shout at each other.

"YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME THAT BLUDGER WAS FIXED TO FLY STRAIGHT AT ME!" One voice, a female, shouted. This must be Vega.

"HOW ARE YOU GOING TO GET ANY BETTER IF YOU DON'T HAVE PROPER PRACTICE?" The other voice, Ajax, said.

"THAT BLUDGER NEARLY KNOCKED ME OFF MY BROOM, YOU STUPID IDIOT!"

"THERE'S NO WAY YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE YOUR HOUSE TEAM AT HOGWARTS IF YOU DON'T HAVE PRACTICE LIKE THIS!"

Harry heard the voices coming nearer to them. He looked at the Minister, who had his head between his hands.

"You'll have to excuse those two. They've been cooped up in this new house too long. Haven't made many new friends since moving from the States," the Minister said quietly.

"DON'T YOU DARE POINT THAT WAND AT ME, AJAX VALIDUS CONALL!"

The Minister stood up. "This is getting ridiculous. You'll have to excuse me." Dumbledore nodded, and Harry smiled. It was nice to see someone like the Minister of Magic was completely normal, at least to Harry's standards. Harry sighed; he wished he lived in a house like this. Bickering with siblings, then the parents have to come and sort everything out. A moment later, the Minister's wife and Vega came marching in the room. Vega seemed to be completely oblivious to the fact that Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Harry were in the room.

"That stupid ass! He knows I'm not allowed to use magic yet! But oh no, he has to go on and provoke me! Stupid git, bewitched bludgers like that," Vega said. "I honestly don't know _who _he's kidding. He's just mad because I'm a better beater than he ever was."

"He was only trying to help, Vega dear," said Venia's calming voice.

"Helping my ass."

"Watch your language! We have company!"

Vega now seemed to be aware that there were indeed, more people in the room. She mumbled "Sorry" to them, and took her seat across the table from Harry. A few seconds later, the Minister and Ajax walked in the room. Ajax was the perfect reflection of his father in every way possible. He took a seat next to Aletta.

"My brother thinks I need more training, being a _female _beater and all," Vega said in between bites of green beans.

"There are guys twice your size who are chasers. They'd do anything to knock you off your broom," Ajax retorted.

"Well maybe if you were a Seeker like Dad…" Aletta started.

Vega snorted. "You're kidding, right? I'd never be a Seeker even if my life depended on it. They think they're all high and mighty just because they can catch a little golden flying ball. I'd like _them_ to try and spend an entire game trying to hit those damn Bludgers. Besides, Uncle Ludo-"

Venia cleared her throat, as though the words "Uncle Ludo" were inappropriate at the table.

For the first time since dinner began, Harry spoke up. "I'm a Seeker."

Vega didn't miss a beat. "I'm terribly sorry." Harry noticed her voice was dripping in sarcasm.

"For what?" Harry smirked, quite like Professor Snape. "Just because _you're _not the most important person on the team-"

"Oh please. It's people like me who get your back during the game. If you didn't have Beaters, you'd be eaten alive by Bludgers," Vega said.

"Anyone can wave around a little stick and call themselves a Beater. If Beating was any easier, they'd call it chasing," Harry said with a smirk, which he was sure would make Professor Snape very proud.

"Nice move, Potter," Vega said. Harry was beginning to dislike this girl very much.

"So, Vega, you're starting Hogwarts this year," Professor McGonagall interjected.

Vega nodded. "Yes ma'am."

"You previously attended the Salem Institute for Witches and Wizards, did you not?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"I did. Not up to standards with some subjects, though. I'm terribly behind in Defense Against the Dark Arts. I could use a bit of help in Transfiguration, but I did a lot of self-studying. Our teacher was-"

"-amazing," Ajax finished. "One of the best."

"Oh who are you kidding? She was awful. Couldn't tell the difference between a mouse and a desk. She was batty, that one. I learned most of the basics, though, and then some. I should be alright, coming into Hogwarts."

"Are you taking Transfiguration this year?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"N.E.W.T. level, yes," Vega replied.

Professor McGonagall nodded. "I'm quite aware some of the substandard teaching at Salem. I do not wish to bring down it's entire organization, it is a fine wizarding institution. Even roses have thorns. If any additional help is needed during the year, Miss Conall, my office is always open."

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall. I appreciate that," Vega said with a smile. Harry could hear Ajax mutter something about 'sucking up' under his breath.

Once the main course was finished, Harry sat back in his seat, feeling incredibly full.

"Shall we travel into the study, then? There's several things concering-" The Minister's voice dropped, "-the return of You-Know-Who." The Minister and his wife, Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall, and Aletta all got up from their seat.

"Vega, why don't you and Ajax take Harry out to the Quidditch pitch? We'll be out there soon," the Minister said.

They all went into the study, the door shutting and locking magically behind them. Harry sighed.

"Let's see if you can put your broomstick where your mouth is, Potter," Vega said, smiling.

"You're on, Conall. Let's see what the Minister of Magic's daughter has got," Harry retorted. The three of them walked outside into the Quidditch pitch. It was much smaller than that of Hogwarts, but it suit Harry just fine. Vega threw Harry a broomstick, a Nimbus Two Thousand and One. Harry remembered Malfoy had a broomstick like this during their 2nd year. Harry wasn't surprised when Vega pulled out her own Firebolt. Memories of Sirius panged Harry.

Ajax got on his Firebolt too, and the three kicked up off the ground and into the air. Harry flew from end of the field to the other in no time at all. He was sure Vega gave him the slowest broom on purpose, but he didn't care. Harry dove quickly to the ground, but pulled up before hitting the ground, just to see if he could still do it. Of course, he still could.

Vega threw him a Beater bat. She had an identical one in her hand. "Let's see what you're made of Potter." Ajax released one Bludger, and for nearly an hour, Harry and Vega took turns hitting it at each other. At first it started out serious, Harry could feel a rivalry between the two. But after a while, they began taunting each other.

"Are you sure you've never played Beater, Harry?" Ajax asked, aghast. "You'd make a damn fine one."

Harry smirked, and hit a bludger toward Vega. She turned the other way just as it made contact with the left side of her body. She fell sideways off her broom, and down she fell twenty feet to the ground. She landed with a loud _thud_. Harry and Ajax got to her at the same time.

"I didn't mean to- I just thought she was looking when I hit it!" Harry stammered.

To his surprise, Ajax gave him a smile. "She'll be fine. If she wants to a Beater, she'll need to be tougher. This should be a lesson to her. Well, when she wakes up." Ajax laughed, and picked his sister up off the ground, and carried her into the house.

Just as Ajax laid her on the couch, The Minister, his wife, Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall all walked out of the study. Venia let out a small scream, and Ajax stood in front of his sister as his mother came rushing over. "She's fine, Mum. She wasn't paying attention and got hit by a Bludger."

"You should have been paying more attention to her, Ajax! How far did she fall?"

"Fifteen feet, if even that. It's her own fault, besides," Ajax muttered.

Venia muttered something no one could understand, and before Ajax could question her on it, Vega began to stir. She rubbed her eyes, and began to sit up, but groaned when she couldn't. She fell back down onto the couch.

"Vega, what happened?" Venia's voice shook.

"I dunno. I heard something in the woods behind me so I turned around to see what it was and then- I guess I wasn't paying attention the bludger hit me," Vega said.

"What did you hear in the forest?" Roman asked, interested.

Vega shrugged. "I thought I heard someone talking, but I guess not. I don't really remember."

Harry saw Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall exchange nervous glances. They stared at each other for a moment, as if communicating without words.

"Perhaps we should go, Minister," Professor McGonagall said a little too quickly. "Mr. Potter must get home."

"Of course, of course," the Minister muttered. "Would you like a Portkey? I know Mr. Potter isn't too fond of them, but coming on the _Knight Bus_? I can't stand that thing." He handed Dumbledore a hat. "Take this, just don't tell anyone at the Ministry. They'd have my head if they knew the new Minister of Magic was handing out unauthorized Portkeys."

"I look forward to seeing you at Hogwarts, Roman," Dumbledore said. "You and your family are welcome anytime." Dumbledore turned to Vega, who was now clutching a bag of ice to her head. "I shall see you at Hogwarts, Miss Conall." Vega smiled weakly.

Harry saw Professor McGonagall give Vega a very rare smile. "I saw you playing Quidditch, Miss Conall. I _do_ hope you're sorted into Gryffindor, we could use a Beater like yourself."

And with that, the three were transported back to Grimmauld Place.


	4. Return to Hogwarts

Chapter 4: Return to Hogwarts

"-and then, she just fell off her broom. Said later she heard something in the forest," Harry said, taking another bite of his chocolate frog.

Hermione looked worried. "Playing Quidditch when it's dark is very risky, Harry. I'm surprised Dumbledore or McGonagall didn't say anything about it."

Ron yawned. The three friends stayed up late talking about Harry's visit to the Minister of Magic's house.

"I dunno, this Vega seems like a real piece of work. Sounds like she'll be sorted into Slytherin or something," Ron said.

"Whatever it was, what Vega heard made Dumbledore and McGonagall nervous. We got out of there as fast as we could. The Minister gave us a Portkey to use so we could get home faster."

"Can we discuss this in the morning? I'm t-t-tired," Ron said between yawns.

Harry nodded, and Hermione went up to her room, and the two boys fell fast asleep.

Several weeks passed since Harry's visit to the Minister of Magic's house. It was now time for Harry to return to school, something Harry was looking forward too. He couldn't wait to start playing Quidditch again, Harry had a feeling this year was going to be the best ever.

"Come on, we're going to be late!" Hermione said, helping Ron carry his trunk downstairs.

"Are we walking?" Harry asked. He saw Tonks shake her head no.

"We've got some cars from the Ministry."

Even with all their stuff, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny were able to fit inside one car along with Moody, Lupin, Tonks, and Mr. And Mrs. Weasley. The ride to Platform Nine and Three Quarters was short and sweet, and to Harry's delight, there were no major distractions. Unless, of course, you count one of Fred and George's fireworks accidentally getting set off by Crookshanks.

After Harry, Ron, and Hermione lugged their heavy trunks to a compartment onto the train, Lupin took Harry aside.

"Ah, Harry, I know- this year will be particularly tough for you, especially without Sirius. I just wanted to let you know, if you need anything, don't hesitate to write. Just promise me, you won't go breaking into anyone's office to use their fire, alright?" Lupin said with a laugh.

"Thanks, Professor. I appreciate it," Harry said.

"Please, call me Remus. I'm not a Professor anymore. Besides, I can't imagine what your Dad would say if he heard you calling me _Professor_. And Harry, take it easy on Snape. He may not like you, but he's a great wizard. I wouldn't want to cross him."

"Come, on the train, Harry, it's about to leave!" Mrs. Weasley hissed in his ear. Lupin gave Harry an awkward sort of hug. He hurried onto the train, and followed Ron and Hermione to a window.

"I'll be seeing you soon, I expect," Harry heard Tonks say. Lupin nudged Tonks, and she smiled mischievously.

The train left the station, and for the next several house, Harry looked out the window at the ever-changing country side.

"Harry, come on, come play some Exploding Snap or _something_," Ron begged. He held out his cards.

"No thanks," Harry said. He continued to stare out the window. He closed his eyes, and fell into a deep sleep.

_"Oh please, Wormtail, the new Minister of Magic is no match for myself," Voldemort said. He laughed, a high pitched laugh that could make anyone shudder._

_"I have heard reports, Master. From international wizards, My Lord. We need more of them, it's the only way we can defeat Harry Potter, sit," Wormtail's voice rang out._

_"SILENCE! Do not tell me what I need to do, Wormtail. I already know we must begin recruiting more international wizards. Once we break the others out of Azkaban, we must begin immediately," Voldemort replied._

_"When- when can we break them out, Master? What can I do to help?" Wormtail asked excitedly._

_"Soon, soon. The Dementors will help us, of course. They know Azkaban better than anymore. And those fools at the Ministry think they can keep Azkaban safe." Voldemort laughed. "They are clearly mistaken. It's only a matter of time. Death is coming for Harry Potter, Wormtail."_

_"But Master, Fudge is no longer at the Ministry. He helped us greatly by pretending you weren't back. Surely Conall must-"_

_"Do not question me, Wormtail! Crucio!" Wormtail twitched violently on the ground, crying in pain._

"Harry? Harry? Are you alright?" Harry awoke to find himself on the cold, hard ground of the compartment floor. He felt the train moving beneath him. He stood up slowly, his eyes blurry. He searched to find his glasses, which were lying on the floor next to Ron's feet.

"What- what happened?" Harry asked.

"You fell asleep, mate. Then I dunno, you fell to the ground and started twitching," Ron said.

"Did you have another dream, Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head. "It wasn't a dream. I was there- Voldemort- oh stop it, Ron- he's going to recruit more wizards. And he's going to break everyone out of Azkaban again."

Hermione looked worried. "Did he know you were there? You remember what Dumbledore said. Oh Harry, if he finds out-"

"Dumbledore _isn't_ going to find out, Hermione," Harry said sternly. "At least not right away. Let's wait until after the feast. Then he'll find out."

Hermione nodded. "You should put your robes on. We'll be at Hogwarts soon."

Hermione was right. They arrived at Hogwarts within the hour. Harry got off the train, looking around for Hagrid.

"Firs' years! Firs' years this way!" Harry heard Hagrid's voice call. Harry smiled, thinking about how good it was to finally hear Hagrid's voice again. The previous year, Hagrid was making the long journey home with his younger giant brother, Grawp.

"Doin' alrigh' there, Harry?" Hagrid said, winking. Harry smiled. He walked over to the carriages, which to his chagrin, still had horses. Thestrals were what pulled the carriages, and they were only visible to those who had seen death. Unfortunately for Harry, he had the unpleasant experience of watching Cedric Diggory being killed by Lord Voldemort.

After an uneventful journey to the castle, Harry took his usual seat next to Ron and Hermione. Neville Longbottom sat across from Harry. He pulled out a long box, which was dark black.

"Look Harry! I got a new wand over the summer!" Neville said proudly, opening the black box. He pulled out a wand, which was indeed brand new. Neville's old wand had been smashed as they fought Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries.

"Twelve inches, made of holly and a unicorn tail," Neville said. "Gran wasn't mad at all. I thought she'd be furious, smashing my Dad's wand and all. She said-" Neville's voice was a whisper. "-Said I would've made my mum and Dad proud, what we did in the Department of Mysteries."

Harry smiled, not wanting to be rude. He was proud of Neville, he had come a long way. But Harry, he lost Sirius there, and he wasn't about to relive those moments. Harry was greatful when Professor Dumbledore broke the loud chatter in the hall.

"Welcome-" he said, gazing around to all the students, "to another year. Mr. Filch has asked me to tell you magic is prohibited in the corridors between classes. The list of banned items has now been changed to include most of the Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes items. The full list can be found in Mr. Filch's office. I must all remind you that the Forbidden Forest is out-of-bounds for all students."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all exchanged significant looks. They all managed to end up in the forest year after year, despite this warning.

"I am happy to say, that any and all Decrees passed by Dolores Umbridge are now considered null and void." Harry heard the entire hall erupt in cheers, and he noticed even some of the staff was clapping, too. "And I would also like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Miss Nymphadora Tonks." Harry hadn't noticed Tonks sitting up at the staff table. But then again, she didn't look like herself. Harry could have kicked himself for that comment. Of course she didn't look like herself, she was a Metamorphmagus, meaning she could change her appearance at will.

"Why is she coming to teach at Hogwarts? I thought she was an Auror," Harry said, picking up a chicken leg after the sorting.

"She's still weak from the attack at the Ministry," Hermione said nonchalantly. Ron and Harry looked at her, both raising eyebrows.

"I heard Mrs. Weasley and Charlie talking before we left," Hermione said.

"Were you going to tell us this, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Mrs. Weasley caught me listening. I promised I wouldn't tell," Hermione said sheepishly. "Don't be mad, ok?"

Ron grumbled something, but continued eating. Harry scanned the Staff Table. Professor Dumbledore was deep in conversation with Professor McGonagall, but it didn't seem to be anything serious when Professor Dumbledore tipped his head back and laughed heartily. Hagrid and Tonks were talking, and Tonks was changing her appearance at will for him. Hagrid found this amusing, clapping every time her hair changed color. Harry's eyes locked with Professor Snape's. Snape didn't seem happy about something, and Harry could sense it.

After the Feast was over, Harry headed up to the dormitories with Ron and Hermione. Ginny _had_ been made a prefect- _"Oh, it's everyone in the family!" Mrs. Weasley gushed_- and was now showing the first years the best path to the dormitories.

"Harry, weren't you going to talk to Dumbledore?" Hermione asked, in a stern sort of way.

"Yes, yes I suppose I should," Harry said, not wanting an argument. He turned left as the rest of the Gryffindors turned right, and found himself in front of the gargoyle of Dumbledore's office.

"Er…" Harry began. He realized he didn't know the password. "Sherbert lemon?" No, that couldn't be it, that was already a password before. "Sugar quills? Cockroach cluster? Chocolate frogs?" Harry sighed, the gargoyle hadn't moved. But then, Harry had an idea.

"Skiving snackboxes." The gargoyle jumped aside, and Harry walked up the circular staircase. He knocked on the door.

"Come in, please," came Dumbledore's voice. Harry walked in, and saw Professor McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Vega Conall sitting in a chair.

"What are you doing up here, Potter? Please don't tell me you've gotten into trouble already," Vega said playfully.

"You wish, Conall," Harry replied, smiling.

"I was just about to sort Miss Conall. Would you mind if he stayed to watch, Miss Conall?" Professor McGonagall said. Vega shrugged, and handed Vega the hat. She put it on her head.

"Interesting, very interesting. Lots of mixture in this one. A lot of determination, just enough brains. Tricky as you are, I believe you'll be good in- GRYFFINDOR!" Vega smiled and took off the hat.

"Looks like I won't have a chance to knock you off your broom during Quidditch, Potter," Vega said. "I was so hoping to repay you for this summer."

"Well, since being a Seeker is so easy, I'd just catch the Snitch as fast as I could so you wouldn't have the chance, Conall," Harry replied. He loved this verbal sparring with Vega. Sure, he had it with Malfoy, but he wasn't exactly playing with Malfoy.

"I'll see you on the Quidditch pitch, Potter," Vega said, and walked passed him. She closed the door behind her, and Harry let out a small laugh.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked. Harry reverted back to the train.

"I fell asleep on the train, sir. I- I must've gotten into Voldemort's head or something. I don't really remember much," Harry began.

"What did you see?"

"Voldemort and Wormtail. Voldemort said he was going to begin recruiting more foreign wizards. He said he didn't think the Ministry could handle him. And then- then he said he's going to try and break everyone out of Azkaban."

Dumbledore frowned. "Did he say when this would all happen?"

Harry shook his head. "He just said soon."

Dumbledore and McGonagall were quiet. Harry wondered if telling them this was even a good idea. It hadn't occurred to Harry, but both Dumbledore and McGonagall looked much older this year. Perhaps it was a lack of sleep, which Harry doubted. Harry knew Four Stunning Spells to the chest wasn't exactly going to make a person younger. He was still surprised McGonagall was still here. He hadn't expected her to return to Hogwarts. But McGonagall was tough, and everyone knew it.

"Does Voldemort know you were there?" Dumbledore finally asked.

Harry shook his head. "I don't think so. He talked about me- I don't think he would've done that if he knew I was there, right?" Dumbledore frowned.

Harry sighed. "Forget I even told you. It's probably just another fake vision of Voldemort's. Don't do anything, Professor. I don't want either of you killed too."

Harry slumped in his seat. He looked away from his teachers, hoping they wouldn't notice his eyes were beginning to tear up.

"Harry, with your permission, I would like to see your dream. I can then judge whether or not it was planted. If you do not trust me, or do not wish for me to invade your mind, then it shall be so."

"No, go ahead Professor." Harry suddenly felt his mind at ease, and he saw flashes of the dream he had on the train. Suddenly, he was sitting back in Dumbledore's office.

"Well, Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"It doesn't appear to be planted, however even the greatest wizards can be fooled. We seem to be in no harm at the moment. I'll alert the Order of this, but we will not act just yet," Dumbledore replied. Harry nodded. He turned to leave.

"Mr. Potter?" came Professor McGonagall's voice. "I have you Firebolt in my office. I daresay you'll be wanting it back, soon enough." Harry cracked a smile.

"Thank you, Professor. Was it really it the dungeons?" Harry asked. His transfiguration teacher nodded.

"I'm afraid the rumors weren't true, however. When I went to retrieve it, there was not a troll in sight," McGonagall said sadly. "Do try and win the Cup again this year, Potter. It's been sitting in my office for the past two and a half years, I don't think I could bear to part with it."

"I'll do my best, Professor."

Harry groaned as he received his schedule from Professor McGonagall. "Potions, Transfigurations _and _Dark Arts all in one day?"

"Here, Fred and George gave me some skiving snackboxes. I've got plenty for the whole year," Ron said, shoving some into Harry's hand.

"Harry, those are _illegal_, you heard what Dumbledore said," Hermione warned. She took them from Harry and put them in her bag. Harry wasn't up to fighting, not just yet. Harry knew Hermione had his best interests at heart, and besides, it was too early to start skiving off lessons.

But at the beginning of Potions, Harry wished he had some skiving snackboxes. Snape was already in the dungeons as the class filed in. Harry surveyed his N.E.W.T Potions class. It was mostly Slytherins; Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, and Pansy Parkinson. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were the only Gryffindors who managed to skate by, Justin Finch-Fletchly and Susan Bones were the only Hufflepuffs, and Harry didn't even know the Ravenclaws in his class.

Professor Snape stood at the front of the class and smirked. "Some of you have managed to make it into my N.E.W.T. Potions class, and how, I'll never know," he said, staring straight at Harry. "And some of you, I wouldn't have expected anything less." He stared at Malfoy. "If you do not keep up in this class, then I will tell you to leave and you will never come back. There will be no horsing around. Anyone who does not obey the rules will be severly punished. The potions we will be making will be more complex and dangerous than ever. You have been warned."

Harry thought his first day of Potions could have gone worse. Snape ignored him, which suited Harry just fine. Harry's potion was a bit more runny than Hermione's, but he felt satisfied as he bottled it up and took it to Snape to grade.

"Mr. Potter, a word at the end of class," Snape said as Harry handed him his vial. Harry nodded, and returned to his seat to clean up his things. The bell rang, and as the rest of the class filed out of the room, Harry approached Snape's desk.

Snape sneered at Harry, but instead of loosing his temper, Harry tried to make himself as calm and as relaxed as possible. Harry already had an outburst at Snape once, and Harry didn't want to jeopardize his house and his Quidditch because of Snape.

"What can I do for you, _sir_?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore has informed me of you latest- ehm, vision," Snape said, smirking. "He has asked me to resume giving you Occlumency lessons." Harry groaned. "Silence! I told him I wished not to do so, but you seem to be a law unto yourself, Potter."

Harry would have given everything and anything not to be having this conversation with Snape. Harry detested Snape, and the feeling was mutual. It didn't matter what Dumbledore thought about Snape, Harry would not and could not believe him.

"I agreed to _think _about it, Potter. You have a meeting with Professor Dumbledore tomorrow night after dinner. He wishes to discuss some things with you. Now get out of my sight." Snape waved Harry off, and Harry couldn't be more glad to leave. He rushed up to the Defense Against the Dark Arts, just barely making it to class on time.

He was excited to see Tonks again, and Harry knew he'd have another teacher on his side this year. He wasn't sure exactly how her class would go, Tonks was still a kid herself. But Tonks's class surprised Harry, she seemed more authoritative than usual, but winked at Harry as he showed the class his Patronus. Most of the class consisted of the D.A., so they had already seen his Patronus.

Harry drudged up the cold, stone steps on his way to Transfiguration after lunch. Today had been extra long, and it didn't help McGonagall's class was probably going to be one of the toughest classes yet.

"I can't believe her, she's going to be an awful teacher. And besides, who'd name their child _Nymphadora?_" Malfoy laughed, throwing his nose up in the air.

Harry felt himself growing hotter. "You're aunt, Malfoy. Or did you forget your mother was sisters with Andromeda?"

Harry seemed to have hit a nerve. "We don't associate with people who decide to marry Muggles," Malfoy spat back.

"Why, afraid your Dad might torture them?" Harry smirked. Malfoy brought out his wand, Harry did the same.

"You leave my Dad out of this, Potter," Malfoy said, his eyes narrowing at Harry.

"It shouldn't be that hard, he _is_ in Azkaban, after all." Harry took a few steps towards Malfoy.

"Harry!" Hermione whispered worridly. She held onto the back of Harry's robes to keep him from charging after Malfoy.

"POTTER! MALFOY! Put those wands away this instant!" came Professor McGonagall's voice. Her walk became more fast paced the closer she got to the two boys. "Everyone else into the classroom. You two stay out here."

Harry reluctantly put his wand away, and after his was safely in the pocket of his robes, Malfoy did the same. "Fighting outside the classroom? The term has just started! Mr. Potter, I am extremely ashamed of you." Harry saw McGonagall's beady eyes looking straight down upon him with disappointment. "Twenty points will be taken from Slytherin, Mr. Malfoy. Now get into class."

Malfoy nodded, and hurried into the transfiguration classroom. Harry breathed deeply, he knew he was in for it. "Never in my life, Potter, have I seen two young men such as yourselves behave in this manner! You will receive a detention, which will be served tonight. Ten points will be taken from Gryffindor as well. I expect to see you tonight at eight o'clock sharp. Do you understand?" Harry nodded. "Good. Now get into class."

"McGonagall only took off twenty points? He started it. She should've expelled him," Ron said that night at dinner. He stuffed another roll into his mouth.

Harry sighed. "I need to go, I want to get some of this Transfiguration homework done before detention." Hermione and Ron nodded, and Harry went up to Gryffindor tower. At a quarter to seven, Harry set down his quill and headed to McGonagall's office. With a knock on her door, Harry walked in. She motioned for Harry to sit down in the seat in front of her desk. He did so, lightly tapping his foot against the leg of his chair.

"Your behavior today was extremely inappropriate, Potter. I expected better out of you," Professor McGonagall began.

"He was making fun of his own _cousin_, Professor! And besides, Tonks is my friend. She nearly died for me, I can't let someone like Malfoy berate her," Harry argued.

"I understand your position quite well. _But think who Malfoy is reporting to_."

Harry thought for a moment. His first thought was Snape. It was the most logical guess, but Harry remembered, Snape was supposed to be on his side. "Lucius Malfoy, who reports directly to Voldemort," Harry sighed. McGonagall nodded.

"Here, take this," she said, thrusting a black quill and a piece of parchment at Harry. Harry stared at her outstretched hand, memories of last year flooding back to him.

_Tut, tut. I don't seem to have made much of an impression yet. Well, we'll just have to try again tomorrow evening, won't we? _

Harry stared at McGonagall's outstretched hand. He would never intentionally defy a teacher like McGonagall, but Harry didn't want the humiliation of having to 'write lines'. He remembered how much his hand hurt after his detentions, and the look of amusement of Umbridge's face after Harry was done.

"Mr. Potter? Did you not understand what I just said?" Professor McGonagall said, beginning to look impatient. "Take this. _Now_."

"I- I can't, Professor." Harry's breathing became heavier as memories of Dolores Umbridge plagued his mind. "I won't," Harry said forcefully.

"Mr. Potter, you have already lost your House ten points, don't make it worse," his teacher threatened.

Harry suddenly became aware he was beginning to sweat. His hands were beginning to shake. He wasn't going through this again. Harry got up and turned to leave, when the door shut and magically locked.

"Sit down, Mr. Potter!" McGonagall said. Her voice had changed from irritated to furious. "Do not ignore my instructions! What has gotten into you?"

When Harry turned around to face his Transfiguration teacher, his face was full of fear. Harry saw McGonagall's demeanor change from furious to concerned. "What is it, Mr. Potter?"

_I must not tell lies, I must not tell lies, I must not tell lies_.

The black quill wasn't going away. Harry took out his wand and pointed it at the black quill. "_Expelliarmus_!" he heard McGonagall say, and Harry lost his balance as the spell hit him. His wand flew across the room, and Harry slid down the cold stone wall. He closed his eyes, the face of Dolores Umbridge plaguing his mind.

"Mr. Potter? Are you ill? Do I need to get Madam Pomfrey?"

Harry shook his head no. Putting his hands against the wall, he helped himself up, even though he was slightly dizzy. Professor McGonagall had gotten out from the brown leather chair behind her desk and helped Harry back to his seat. She looked genuinely concerned now.

"What is it, Mr. Potter? I've never seen you act like that before."

"That- that quill. Put it away," Harry said forcefully. Not wanting to upset her student more, Professor McGonagall took the quill and tucked it safely away in her desk.

Harry rubbed his eyes, hoping the room would come back into complete focus. Harry's hands were shaking as he took back his wand from McGonagall's outstretched hand.

"I've never seen you act this way before, Potter. Why did you want me to put that quill away?"

Harry looked away. "Umbridge," he muttered quietly.

"What did you say, Potter?"

"P-P-Professor Umbridge," Harry managed to spit out. "Had a quill- did weird things- blood on the paper- more scars-"

It took her a few moments to answer. She seemed to be piecing together the pieces of a puzzle that should have been put together long ago. "Did Dolores Umbridge use a _blood quill_, Harry?" McGonagall sounded furious again. At least it wasn't with him.

"I think so, Professor," Harry said quietly. He stared at the floor. "She made me write lines during her detentions." Harry stuck out his right hand, and Harry felt McGonagall's hand smooth over the faint scars of 'I must not tell lies'.

McGonagall remembered her own words. _She is your teacher and has every right to give you detention_. "No wonder you were so jumpy, Potter."

"I'm sorry I acted that way, Professor. It was wrong, it won't happen again," Harry said, sighing. "I won't blame you if you give me more detentions."

"Did it ever occur to you, Potter, that what Dolores Umbridge was doing was wrong and illegal? The Ministry of Magic had Blood Quills outlawed in 1887! I should give you a week's detention for not alerting me the moment you stepped out of her office! Why didn't you come straight to me?"

"She was going on a rampage, Professor! I knew if you went to her-"

"I wouldn't have gone to her, Potter. I would have gone straight to Dumbledore!"

"And he would've gone to her, Professor. And then she'd get another decree saying Dumbledore was sacked and that you'd be going with him. I didn't want that to happen, Professor. If Dumbledore left, a-a-and then you left…" Harry trailed off.

"As furious as I am with you not telling me, I'm thankful you weren't seriously hurt. Blood quills can cause extreme damage, even death with cause of blood loss." Harry noticed McGonagall's voice shook.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Professor. I thought if I kept it to myself, you'd be safe and so would everyone else."

Never in her life had Minerva McGonagall had a student look of for her, she was usually having to look out for her students. Her face softened, and she looked at the student in front of her. He had grown up so much over the past six years. Though Harry had the arrogant streak his father possessed, he was just as kind and gentle as his mother.

"I'm flattered you needed to look out for me, Potter. It was a very noble thing to do. Dolores Umbridge was a foul woman who should have never been allowed to step foot inside this school. Did this event happen to anyone else?"

"Only one that I'm sure of- Lee Jordan. After Educational Decree Number Twenty-Six was passed, you know, the one that said teachers couldn't give students any information unrelated to what they were paid to teach-" Harry cracked a grin- "Lee Jordan told her off one day after she told Fred and George Weasley they weren't allowed to play Exploding Snap in the back of class. Said it had nothing to do with Defense Against the Dark Arts, wasn't related to the subject she was paid to teach."

Harry saw Professor McGonagall crack a rare smile. "Why don't you head back to Gryffindor tower, Mr. Potter. It's getting late."

"I'm sorry for not telling you, Professor. I figured you had a lot on your plate already, and you didn't need me adding to the pile."

"Mr. Potter, did you know your father was one of the best students I ever had?" Harry shook his head no. "After he graduated, I made sure to keep in touch. Not only was he an excellent person, he was happier than anyone I knew when he was with your mother. After they died-" McGonagall's voice wavered, "-I've been worrying about you since you were born, Potter. Don't think it won't stop now. In fact, I think I worry more about you than I ever have before."

Harry stared at her, not believing what he just heard. Had she just said all that?

"If you need anything, Mr. Potter, please feel free to ask. It might be best, especially now, to talk to someone. I know with the loss of Sirius you must be feeling angry."

"Thank you, Professor."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter."


End file.
